A Diary
by starryskiesx
Summary: Harry finds his late fiance's Hermione's old diary. But this is'nt just an ordinary diary. Post hogwarts, some suicidal themes


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF JKR'S, IF I DID…WELL I'D OBVIOUSLY PUT HARRY AND HERMIONE TOGETHER MUAHAHAHA **

Harry sneezed from the cloud of dust that blew up as he opened the trapdoor that led to his basement. Below him lay a small staircase made of rotting wood. Cautiously, Harry trod down the steps and into the basement. The air was dank and dusty and made Harry's nose tickle and his eyes water. He really needed to clean the place. The walls were lined with bookcases, trunks, wardrobes, dusty old portraits and other random odds and ends. The boiler popped away in the corner.

_Where is it?_ He asked himself. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A small, brown trunk lay in the corner. Upon it, were the initials R.W. Just as he bent over it, he heard a small tinkling sound coming from the corner of the room. Curious, he turned to see a book, lying on a table, a pool of sunlight surrounding it.

"Hmm." He mumbled to himself.

"Harry! Have you found it?!" Harry's best friend called from the kitchen on the other side of the house.

"Er…no…not yet." Harry lied.

"Ok. I'm just gonna make a sandwich alright?" Ron called back.

"Alright." Harry murmured, mostly to himself, as there was no way Ron could've heard. Harry felt as though he was a trance…entranced by this book. _It wasn't a special book really _he thought as he picked it up and examined the front and back. The book was about as big as Tom Riddle's diary that he had found in second year, with a dark blue leather cover. When he opened the front cover Harry's breath caught in his throat.

_Hermione Jane Granger's diary_

He couldn't believe it. Here, right in front of him was the diary of his late fiancé. The woman he loved with all his heart that was snatched away from him, was right here in this diary. How couldn't he have seen this before? With shaking fingers, he turned the first page.

Nothing.

He turned the second page.

Nothing.

He flipped through the entire book.

Nothing.

Harry let out a strangled cry of frustration, threw down the book and kicked out at the desk. He sat down in the chair and held his head in his hands. Through a crack in his fingers he saw the open diary. He was so close, yet so far. Then he saw some ink spatters on the page. Limply he picked up the book and set it upon the desk, staring at it hopelessly. Suddenly the ink splatters were gone.

"_????" _was all Harry could think.

Harry picked up a quill and dipped it into a bottle of ink.

_Hello?_ Then he waited in anticipation. A few seconds later the ink dissolved into the page. "Ha!" He cried his mind spinning. Moments later words appeared on the page.

_Harry. Is that you? _Oh. My. God. Harry's jaw almost hit the floor. With growing excitement, he picked up the quill.

_Yes._

_Harry! It's me, Hermione! _

_I know. But how? _

_It's hard to explain. But just after you proposed to me I made this diary- in case something should happen to me. _

_Just like Tom. _

_Well that's where the idea came from originally _

_I've missed you so much Hermione. _

_I've missed you too. _

_How can I see you? _

_You can't. I'm only a memory remember? _

_Well Riddle did it. _

_He almost killed Ginny in the process, I could never do that to anyone. _ Harry almost lashed out in frustration. Dang Hermione with her moral principles.

_I'm sure I could find someone. _Harry knew he couldn't win.

_No Harry. My time is finished. I had my chance. I just wasn't quick enough. _ "NO!" Harry cried out to himself. He remembered that day. Tears sprang to his eyes and he made no effort to hold them back.

He picked up his quill and shakily wrote, _Hermione, I can't let go. I can't let go of you. _

_But you have to. You have to move on. Do the things I couldn't. _

_There's no life for me without you. I have nothing left. _

_Harry James Potter I will not let you speak like that. _

_I can't do it. _

_Yes you can. You have to. You will find someone who loves you almost as much as I did, and still do. _

_I will never forget you _

_And I'm not asking you to forget me. Please. You have so much to live for. I love you Harry. And that is why you must let go._

Harry was silent for many minutes. The tears were streaming down his face now, and once again he picked up the quill.

_I'll never forget you. Who knows maybe I'll see you again one day. _

_Who knows. _

_Goodbye Hermione. _

_Goodbye Harry. _

For the last time the words disappeared into the pages and heslowly closed the cover of the book. Then he sat. He rocked back onto the chair limply. He ran things over his mind resulting in him becoming sadder, more frustrated and angrier with every passing moment. "ARGH!" He finally cried and thrust the book into the boiler. The book's edges curled and puffed smoke everywhere. Harry stormed out of the basement and into the lounge room. There he saw Ron snoring loudly on the couch. He slipped on his coat and stepped out into the midnight rain.

Then he walked. Just walked. He had no idea where he was going, just knew if he stopped, it would hurt again. His breath came in gasps between sobs. Then he came to a bridge. He turned and paused at the railing.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried into the night. The side of the stone bridge was cool and rough against his fingertips. He stepped onto the ledge and looked into the river below. It was black, still and shiny, like glass. Slowly, he lifted one foot from the ledge and extended it out from the bridge.

Then he remembered.

_And I'm not asking you to forget me. Please. You have so much to live for. I love you Harry. And that is why you must let go._

This was not what Hermione wanted.

Hermione wanted him to live. She wanted him to make his life meaningful. Harry wanted to live for her.

Slowly, he got down from the ledge. The rain had drenched him from head to toe but he didn't care. All he needed was some time with his thoughts. He would get through this.

So he lay down on the pavement and let the rain splash upon his cheeks. He drew in a breath and whispered:

"Goodbye Hermione."

**OoOoOoOo**

**Ok personally I thought this was a pretty shoddy attempt at a tragedy, even though it wasn't really a tragedy… anyway what did you think?**

**REVIEW! ...please**

**Laura **


End file.
